


A Night Out

by chica_rockbell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: You had arrived at Konoha from your latest mission and you had some days off. You decided to celebrate with your crush, Kakashi.





	A Night Out

The soft brise caressed your cheeks as you walked past your hometown gates. The chacteristic smell of Konoha filled your nose making you finally feel home after a long ride.

You felt extremely tired. In just five days you had accomplished eight missions. Ever since Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chunnin exams, the new Hokage had you and the other Jounin doing the most number of missions you could, in order to not let the other nations know about Konoha weakened condition.

The sun had started to set as you entered the busy streets heading towards the Godaime's office to report the result of your previous mission, ready to receive the information for the next one you'll probably be assigned to.

As you arrived at the office you knocked at the door making your presence in the village known to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, (L/n) (Y/n) to report the latest mission" you announced.

"Come in" you heard the blond saying from the inside.

\---------------

"Great job (Y/n), you are dismissed." Tsunade said while giving you your payment.

"Dismissed? Isn't there another mission for me Lord Hokage?" You asked.

"You've been doing an amazing work the past few days (Y/n), I believe you deserve a rest. Go home and enjoy your time at the village until I call you again for the next mission." Tsunade answered.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" you said, the idea of going home and taking a nap coming to your mind. With that said, you bowed and left the office, closing the door behind you.

Turning to leave, you came across a masked man standing behind you, preparing to enter the room you had just left.

"Kakashi!" You smiled at your friend.

"(Y/n)." He said giving you that one closed eye smile. "Are you leaving for a mission?" He asked.

"No. Actually I just arrived from one, the Hokage gave me some days off." You explained "What about you? What brings you here?"

"The same thing, just arrived at the village." He said. "How about we go have a few drinks later and catch up? I haven't talked to you properly for some time." Kakashi suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." You agreed. "Count me in, I'll see you later then." You said, starting to leave in order to go home and have a bath, the ideia of napping already forgotten.

"See you later (Y/n)." Kakashi bid his farewell, entering the Hokage's office.

\-------------

Arriving home, you took off your shoes and placed your backpack at the entrance not feeling like placing the insides in their respective places. After striping out of your dirty clothes, you went to the shower so as to clean yourself. You felt your muscles relax as the hot water run down your body. Getting out of the shower, you put a towel around your body, laying in your bed.

Your thoughts wandered to the masked man you found earlier. The truth was that you had a crush on Kakashi since you met him when you joined the ANBU, him being the captain of your team. Since you were younger than him, you never thought you had a chance with the grey haired man, but as time went by, the two of you had became close friends, still keeping that friendship after both of you left the ANBU. And now you were going to have a few drinks with him.

Lifting yourself from your bed, you changed to your usual Jonin clothes and left the house, heading towards the usual bar you and your other friends usually gathered.

Arriving at the bar you noticed Kakashi hadn't arrived yet, he was late as usual. You decided to start without him and entered the bar, only to find your friends Guy and Genma sitting at the counter, also drinking.

"Heeeyyyyyy (Y/n)!!" Guy greeted you with his characteristic smile. His cheeks shimmered in a light red, signaling he was already drunk.

"Hello (Y/n)." Genma also greeted you, his toothpick hanging from his mouth, he was far more sober than Guy, that was for sure

"Hey guys!" You greeted your friends with a smile.

You sat next to Guy, ordering sake to the bartender.

"So (Y/n) how are things between you and my eternal rival? Has he confessed his feelings yet?" Guy asked. Genma laughed at Guy's boldness. Of course them being your friends, they knew about your crush for the man, but even though you thought it was impossible for him to like you back, all your friends could tell that both of you had feelings for each other, it was rather obvious except for, well, you and Kakashi.

At Guy's words you blushed and punched the man in the head.

"I already told you, he doesn't like me that way." You answered him, drinking your first shot of sake, the substance burning your throat.

"Sure (Y/n)." Guy said while rubbing his head on the spot you had hit him, smirking.

As you drank your second shot, Kakashi entered the bar.

"Kakashi!!!" Guy greeted him with enthusiasm, more than the usual.

"You're late." You scolded the grey haired man.

"Sorry (Y/n)." Kakashi excused himself, while rubbing his head. "I got lost in the path of life."

You surpressed you urge to facepalm. How could you take this guy seriously?

"Well I think it's time for us to go Guy" Genma said, standing up from his seat.

"Whaaat!?" Guy protested. "But I was about to challen-" Genma cut Guy off, putting his hand on the Taijutsu specialist's mouth, dragging him out of the bar.

"See you guys around." Genma said his goodbyes, one hand waving and the other still dragging Guy, as they both left the bar leaving you only with Kakashi.

"Well that was strange." Kakashi said, now sitting next to you, were Guy was.

"You're one to talk, Mr 'I got lost in the path of life'." You said smiling, drinking your third shot, the drink already taking it's effects as you started to feel tipsy.

Kakashi laughed at your words, ordering sake for himself.

\-------------

You had lost the count of the number of shots you took. The only thing you knew was that you could barely stand and now Kakashi was walking you home. Not that he was totally sober either but at least he was still conscious of most of his actions.

"Kakashi" you called him, giggling.

"Yes (Y/n)?" He answered you.

"Can I see what's under your mask?" You asked him, with a hopeful look in your eyes.

"Nop." Kakashi answered.

"Ohhh, come on!!" you tried to convince him. "I'm drunk, I won't even remember it."

"Sorry (Y/n), not gonna happen."

"You're no fun Kakashi." You told him, pouting. In response he only smiled.

You finally arrived at your house, Kakashi had to guide you into your room since you couldn't walk properly. You didn't even bother to turn on the lights since the moonlight pierced through your window, illuminating the room. You started to undress yourself, first your jonin vest, then the sweat you wore underneath, staying only with the straps you wore to cover your chest. You never liked to wear a bra, since it restricted your moves.

The thing was Kakashi never got to leave your room as you undressed. He stared dumbfould at you, unable to advert his gaze way from your figure.

You threw the oversized T-shirt you normally used to sleep over your body, not caring to switch your pants to your pijamas pants. As you lay yourself under the covers you looked at Kakashi only to notice that he too had took his Jonin vest as well as his forehead protector, revealing his hiden sharingan, and was starting to take of his sweat.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" You asked the man.

"You're way to wasted for me to leave you here alone." He answered, taking his sweat off completely, staying only in his pants, mask and the sleeveless shirt he used to wear under his clothes. You were out of breath really. The alcohol was affecting him too. He started to walk towards your bed, lifting your covers, sliding under them, laying next to you.

"Kakashi, I'll ask again, what are you doing?" You were totally shocked with the Copy Ninja's behavior. This was so unlike him. But just like you, he was drunk and acted mostly out of impulse.

"Well, you don't have another bed and I don't feel like sleeping on the floor, so if you don't mind I'll sleep here." He explained you, with a stoic expression.

"Right." You accepted his explanation, not having any more energy to argue with him. And, well, it wasn't every day that you could share a bed with your crush right? Turning your back on the grey haired man, you prepared to sleep.

"Good night Kakashi." You said.

"Good night (Y/n)" you heard him saying.

As you closed your eyes, you felt Kakashi's arm slide around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your back pressed against his chest, his smell invading your nose, heat irradiating from his body, warming yours. And just like that, you quickly fell asleep, embraced by the man of your dreams.


End file.
